Flashpoint
by 1noel11
Summary: Two mysterious women show up in Central. Wells is exposed. Character death


**Disclaimer: I donot own the Flash or related Characters.**

"OK Barry I'm detecting multiple energy surges in your area." Cisco said.

"Ok where?" Flash said.

"right on top of you" Cisco said. Flash fell forward when a boot nailed him in the back

"Hey Flash, I was wondering when it became my turn." A womans voice purred. And the weight disappeared off his back. Flash was up just as fast and looked around.

"Looks like you're not the fastest draw man anymore." The woman said and Flash spun to face her. She was hidden in the dark, the only thing to be made out was the fanged smile. Flash shot forward only for the imposing figure to disappear.

"A teleporter amazing." Wells said and the figures head tilted. 'I know that voice.' The woman thought. Flash cut her off by hitting her. The woman disappeared and reappeared pinning Flash to the ground.

"You know Reverse Flash is a stupid name isn't it, Mr. Allen? "She hissed before disappearing.

Flash ran back to STAR labs unaware of the two Women watching him. The shared twin smiles before disappearing into a gold portal.

Barry took off his cowl "she knew my name."

Cisco nodded "I'm still getting weird readings, its like she followed you here." The alarm went off seconds later and a neon blue blur shot into the room before it disappeared as suddenly as it came. On the wall was poster of Harrison Wells with what was hopefully red paint dripping down it that said LIAR and a Knife was stuck in his forehead. Wells gulped seeing the message understanding it and knowing his future past had caught up. Cisco, Catlin and Barry stared at the poster before looking at Wells.

Wells started to go away "take that down would you?" Barry nodded and took it down.

THe computers flickered and a cackling laugh came out of the speakers "You can run but you can't hide." A voice growled through the computer and the screen showed a woman wearing all black that was accented with neon blue and her hair had a neon blue streak in it "Wells." The woman started. The scientist turned his eyes widening in horror seeing who it was

"why don't you tell your snazzy little team who I am. Not my real name, my name." She said. Wells ran a hand over her face

"Hello Nitros." He said. Cisco looked surprised and began to trace it.

"What do you want?" Wells said. The woman smiled at them.

"Oh nothing. Except my life back!" She snapped erupting into neon blue flames and appeared much closer to the camera. Everyone moved back in surprise.

"Im sorry you know-" Wells started. "ooh or you tell your team your secret or _we _will."she said back in her former demeanor.

"We?" Barry asked.

"What secret?" Cisco asked looking at Wells. Nitros smiled

"go ahead tell them Wells."she said patiently waiting. The screen flickered, so it seemed, that was till Nitros eyes went completely black and a gun was pointed at the camera and she fired. The bullet came out of the computer and headed straight for Wells. The man forgetting he was not alone moved out of the way surprising everyone at his speed and he was standing. The computer gave a cackling laugh

"no denying it now. Zoom." Nitros said and disappeared in a blue streak.

Wells sighed looking defeated and went to run from the group when a blue streak stopped him, throwing him to the other end of the room.

"strike one." Nitros said stopping in the doorway.

Wells looked at her "How are you even here!" he snapped.

"That would be D's doing." Nitros said.

Wells paled "shes here?" He said ,his voice full of fear.

"Why of course. Even you must know. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." The team looked at wells who was slowly going to his knees.

"that wasn't my fault."Wells said quietly.

"tell that to the mercenary you bastard. We will make you pay for your crimes and when that's over I will personally drag you into the deepest pits of purgatory." Nitros growled and picked Wells head up and smiled in his face her hand leaving a burn mark of a lightning bolt on his cheek. She dropped him looked at the team nodded and walked towards the door and slowly faded out.

Wells looked at the spot where the woman had vanished before touching the mark on his face. Barry, Cisco, and Catlin rushed over to Wells.

"Are you ok?"

"Who was that?"

"what happened?" were just a few of the questions. Barry and Cisco helped Wells into his chair while Catlin fretted over all the marks and injuries Wells had.

"My past has finally found me." was all Wells said with a hollow look.

"Dr Wells. Who is Nitros?" Barry asked his shell shocked friend.

"Ava Korvac, an engineering major with the skill to be a top rate assassin and thief." Wells said. Barry nodded

"I want you guys to stay with him, i'm going to go tell Jo." He ran out.

Barry ran to the house.

Jo looked up at him "hey. What's wrong?"

"Someone attacked Wells, followed me there from a scene earlier. Wells knew them to. Does the name Ava Korvac or Nitros mean anything to you?"

"Can't say that it does. Nitros is the name of an old legend. Story has it that a woman was struck by a bolt of blue lightning, granting her speed of achilles. Those that have it take up the name." Jo explained. Barry nodded "Or Nitros Oxide, jumpstarted by a car engine." Jo nodded agreeing. Barrys phone went off.

Barry answered his phone "Hey Cisco."

"Dr. Wells hes. He blacked out a few seconds ago. Catlins doing what she can. I looked into Dr. Wells past and theres almost nothing. But when I looked up Ava Korvac, I got quite a bit. When the particle accelerator exploded. A young man rushed into the hospital carrying a burn victim. He said he had been driving around to clear his head. He saw the explosion in his rear view and kept driving. maybe ten minutes later he slammed on brakes when he saw her on the side of the road, and then rushed her to the hospital. The woman was in a coma for two weeks, when she came to it took awhile but she slowly remembered her name, but had no idea what happened to her." Cisco said "I went farther back and she worked at Star labs once upon a time. A top rate engineer and mechanic. She put Ronnie to the test with her skills. Till she quit after a project was shot down by Hartley and Wells. I guess her anger got the better of her and she slugged Hartley breaking his jaw in two places, fractured his nose and he lost a few teeth, with one punch. So she definitely has a grudge on Wells. Her last words to him according to a police report were 'I know your secret Wells, I know what you are. I do hope our paths never cross again, if they do you will regret it. Chio Z.'" Cisco read.

"Z?" Barry asked.

"yeah. thats what it says." Cisco said.

"How long before the accelerator was this?" Barry asked.

"Uh… Exactly 14 years before to the day." Cisco said.

"Let me know when Wells wakes up. Thanks." Barry said then hung up. "Korvac is now on my list. She knows something." he said to Jo.

Jo nodded "you'll find her." Jo looked at his phone, he had a text from eddie. ~Theres some chick here to see you~ Jo sighed "I gotta go. Good Luck." he left.

Eddie looked at the woman who had asked to see Jo. She had fiery red hair that faded into black, she wore a red skin tight shirt that cut off at the elbows, black cargo pants and combat boots, what stood out most was the black diamond birthmark around her right eye, but that was hidden behind a pair of aviator sunglasses, mostly. He kept glancing at her slightly intimidated by her, he sighed in relief when Jo walked in.

"I'm Detective West." He said. The woman stood up with a smiled and shook his hand

"Camen Wilson." she said and pulled a file out of her satchel and held it out "I just needed to be sure you got this." she nodded goodbye and left, swiftly slipping through the door as it closed. Jo looked at Eddie. Eddie ran out only to find the street vacent of the woman. He came back in and shook his head. Jo opened the file, it was a mugshot of one Harrison Wells, then a series of notes three distinct different handwriting. Each page was dated different, all had month and day but no year. JO sat down to read them becoming more interested on how this all happened till he recognized his handwriting. He had written one of these reports, and didn't remember it. How? When did he arrest Harrison Wells? Jo called the number written in red pen at the bottom of one of the pages.

"Hello?" Came a womans voice.

"Hello. This is-"Jo started

"Detective West. Of Central City. I know. Names Deathwish. I assume you read the files." The woman said "Go ahead and ask your questions. Me and Nitros are ordered to work with you." she said.

"Nitros?" Jo asked

"Hey, Detective." Came another voice. It made Jo's skin crawl at the famillitary.

"Ok. How, When did I arrest Harrison Wells?" Jo asked.

"Uh. A year and a half from now." Deathwish or Camen said.

"Did Wells kill Barry's Mom?"

"We're not eligible to tell you. But Zoom did. Or Reverse Flash." Nitros said "such a stupid name"she mumbled

"Is Z, Zoom?"Cisco asked. Jo turned to face Cisco.

"Yes."Deathwish said. "Hiya Cisco."Came Nitros voice.

"Detective, Cisco. We need your permission to take Wells back to our time, so he can pay for his crimes. If you need proof. Nitros can show you all you need." Deathwish said.

"Okay."Cisco said. "Okay. come here first." Jo said. the door to the precinct swung open. Nitros and Deathwish walked through and over to Jo and Cisco. Cisco looked up at the two, they were at least six foot. Jo looked surprised, he saw the glimmer of a sword hidden under Deathwish's coat. Nitros smiled and motioned for them to lead the way. Deathwish climbed into Jo's car with Cisco. Nitros paced herself staying in sight of the car, but was nothing more than a blue streak. Jo parked by STAR labs. Cisco watched as Nitros phased through the door and disappeared inside. Deathwish climbed out she hummed looking at the building.

Nitros waited inside for them with a dangerous grin "found it." Death wish smiled and followed Nitros. Jo and Cisco curious following them. Nitos stopped in the hall and at light speed was putting in codes till the wall gave way showing a door. Nitros walked through to the wall opposite and slid away the wall showing the Reverse Flash costume. Cisco looked shocked and went to investigate the costume. Deathwish pulled up her mask "Gideon." her voice sounded like Wells.

"Hello Harrison." Gideon said

"Bring up the newspaper." Deathwish said. The computer did so it showed the man in yellow being walked through a portal by Flash, closely followed by Deathwish and Nitros. "Thank you Gideon. Thats all." The holograph closed out. SHe turned back to Cisco.

Cisco looked at them "go ahead." Nitros nodded. Deathwish smiled and snapped her fingers. The costume disappearing in a gold portal. They walked out and towards the main room. Barry, Catlin and Wells were there.

"Harrison Wells."Deathwish said. The professor turned and looked at them in horror. "you're under arrest, for your crimes against humans, metahumans, and all beings alike."Deathwish said. pulling out a pair of power inhibulators. Wells shot out of the chair. Nitros cut him off snapping the collar around his suddenly fell forward and attempted to run again. Nitros laughed

"Not today Zoom, Death lets get out of here."

"I've waited a long time for this." She said and snapped the wrist cuffs on his arms, before they disappeared in a flash of gold light.

Cisco looked at the computer he realised it was a live view of the future. Five people Cisco didn't recognize and Arrow stood on a stage. A gold portal appeared and out walked Flash, he waved at the crowd. Nitros and Deathwish walked out soon after shoving Reverse Flash on to the Stage.

"Excuse me." Flash said the crowd went silent "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the fall of an empire. The empire of Zoom. And to thank we have Nitros and Deathwish." Flash said the crowd applauded. A man in black stepped up to the mike "I speak on behalf of the entire league. Thank you girls and Flash." They nodded, Nitros disappearing in a blue streak. Deathwish flashed and the uniform changed to an assassin's hood and the sword was more prominent. Her face hidden from the cameras, not that they got a good look in the first place. Nitros appeared back next to the man in black and pulled him back several steps then did the same with Flash. Deathwish moved as fast as lightning and the sword sliced through the air. Wells head and body fell different ways. Nitros chuckled seeing Zooms head bounce. The man in black pulled out a bat and threw it. Nitros grabbed it out of the air and held out a piece of paper.

He took it and read it then scowled. The crowd was silent "No more Zoom. No more Tyranny!" Nitros yelled fist pumping the air and half the crowd copied. A smile crossed Deathwish's face as she copied the chant. Arrow shot at the mercenary. Deathwish grabbed it out of the air snapping the metal arrow in two.

Two file folders fell onto the computer panel in front of Cisco. Each labeled Classified. Barry picked one up and open it.

Nitros.  
Name: Ava Korvac  
gender: Female  
Species: Metahuman  
cause: particle accelerator explosion mixed with Nitros Oxide chemical and fused with body  
powers: Super speed, senses, and agility/stamina  
Other: A world class mercenary, assassin, and thief. Ava works with the Justice league on several occasions and eventually earned a title as a hero. She is one of the reasons the Zoom empire fell, with the help of Flash and Deathwish. She, like many, metas have a personal vendetta against Harrison Wells AKA Zoom AKA Reverse Flash. Ava works mostly alone and occasionally teams up with Flash and Arrow. Nitros lost her life defending the world from Darkseid.

Several pictures were paperclipped into the file. The first was Ava smiling on a stage and Arm thrown around flash and the other around Arrow. The next picture was Ava as Nitros, snarling at the camera eyes glowing an electric blue and blue lightning behind her. The next was Nitros laughing at Flash stuck in an ice cube. The last was her as a blue blur with two other blurs fighting Snart, Boomerang, Mick (heatwave), Hartley and a few others.

The other file was on DeathWish

Name: Camen "Taylor" Wilson

gender: female

Species: Metahuman

cause: born when the particle accelerator exploded, she developed the ability to teleport in her teens and later learned to time trave

Powers:time travel, teleport, and possibly the power to travel dimensions

other: Taylor a known mercenary and a dangerous uneasy ally of the Justice League. more often than not causing them trouble. Younger sister to one Slade Wilson. Normally seen around Starling and Central cities. SHe disappeared a few months after bringing an end to the tyrant Zoom. If you have an informaton to where or when she might be let the Leauge know.  
Several pictures followed. The first was her holding Red Arrow at gunpoint, her lip bleeding and she had a black eye. Speedy looked fine beside the arrow stuck in his arm and the bleeding lip. The next was her with two swords squaring off with Slade who had two swords. The next was here pointing a gun at the camera and the hood hanging over her eyes and most of her face. A snarl evident by the form of her mouth. From the angle of her arm you could see a knife hidden in the sleeve. the next was her, a much older her with A young kid in a yellow suit and red spiky hair and goggles. A smile on both their faces. The last was her with her arm around Slade and another man who was slightly taller, he had golden brown hair and was well muscled. He also had swords on his back.


End file.
